Mystery Gift
"The only requirements are that you need to have beaten Brock and you can't have a full party." -wish_z Mystery Gift is a new Menu tab panel added on Project Pokemon on 8/8/2016. By receiving a code you could be eligible to obtain free items! They currently have been consistently added daily (although, not from the period 8/16/16 - ???). wish_z adds them to the community group and/ or his twitter. wish_z's twitter: @wishRBLX * To enter the codes you need to have a Pokemon Slot Open. * Click on 'Mystery Gift' * Enter the code. * Click Redeem Pokemon. * You must have at least one free space in your party to redeem a Pokemon Codes: # WhyDidYouAddCodes - The very first code of the Mystery Gift! You would receive a Shiny Pikachu with the Surf Move! (Has been removed because of coding errors of Pikachu not having the 'Surf Move.') # ReallyCodes '- You get a free Shiny Pikachu with the move Surf! (EXPIRED) # '''DragosireTribute '- You will obtain a Shiny Quagsire(With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) # 'Eggcorn '- You will obtain a shiny Seedot(With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) # 'Cxrofairy '- You will obtain a Clefairy.(EXPIRED) # 'Kirikun '- You will obtain a shiny Stableye (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # '''RioluOlympics - You will obtain a Shiny Riolu (EXPIRED) # OnePercentRat - You will obtain a Shiny Rattata (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # PuppyMonkeyBaby - You will obtain a Mr. Mime. (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # HarryHoudini '- You will obtain a Abra (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) # '''Stormy '- You will obtain a shiny Slowpoke (EXPIRED) # '''Blaze - You will obtain a Lotad (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # EXTREMECODES - You will obtain a free Eevee (EXPIRED) # TheFuriusDawg '''- You will received a Houndour with the move 'Destiny Bond' (EXPIRED) # '''SphealOrNoSpheal - You will obtain a Spheal (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) # Secretariat - You will obtain a Shiny Ponyta! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # Prinpupper- You will obtain a Shiny Swinub! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # RockSolid '- You will obtain a Metapod! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # '''Disaster '- You will obtain a Absol! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # 'Apologies '- You will obtain a Mewtwo! (EXPIRED) # '''BeachballFun - You will obtain a Wailmer! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # WhatsUpDoc - You will obtain a Buneary with Cosmic Powers! (EXPIRED) # KrabbyPatty - You will obtain a shiny Krabby! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) # FourHundo '''- You will obtain a shiny Deino! (With a different name by the OT) # '''Goggles - You will obtain Yanma! (With a different name by the OT) # Darkness - You will obtain a Darkrai! (With a different name by the OT)